A Magician’s Light
by Boogiepop Witch
Summary: A not so very normal Black Magician Girl is thrown into a world of pain and romance. To many pairings to list =P BMxBMG (the major one) Fowl language, lime (rape), and violence... I write alot of things with that. *sigh* R&R *Must read notes*
1. A Black Magician Girl called Melianthe

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did. Melianthe/Sickness belongs to me. Not the part that she's a Black. Dark. grr... Darn it. Anyway she's my character. Harley is one of my sissy's characters. I have. Cassie, Racoonbabe, Megumi, Duct Tape, and Pickle Grrl.5 sissies! None of us are related.  
  
Harley and Melianthe: YAY!!! R&R  
  
Wait!  
  
Harley: What?  
  
I need meh signature thingy.  
  
Melianthe: Why?  
  
I just do.  
  
Harley and Melianthe: Ok!  
  
~Chaos Mage =^^=  
  
*************  
  
"Misery." The name slipped off my tongue. I looked at Harley and Laura. We giggled silently. I new what they were thinking. can you say: New teach = Shmoof-ness.  
  
(Bitchy authoress's comments: I'll explain later)  
  
"Melianth, Harley, and Laura, I will be your new teacher." Misery said. Like being taught by Chaos, Harley's bro; Dark, Laura's bro; and Daemon, my bro, isn't enough. Then again. I'm the only Black Magician Girl with blond hair (all Black/Dark Magician Girls have blond hair.) with black tips and. I was once known as Sickness. let's not talk `bout that.  
  
"Aye-aye-mon Capitan." I burst into giggles. What do you expect from a Black Magician Girl? The other girls also burst into a fit of giggles. Misery shook his head. This is our job: messing with the teacher. except for Chaos. Chaos would turn you into something. Rumor is he turned his last apprentice into a roach and then killed it. That's why we don't mess with him.  
  
"Girls." Misery said. We all turned to him. A wickedly insane smile found its way to my cherry red lips. Misery motion for us to follow. and we did.  
  
(Bitchy authoress's comments: Why. we will never no.)  
  
We walked to a huge part of the castle, the library. It was filled with spell books. I looked around. Sitting on a big comfy chair with out his usual armored out fit was Kage, the Dark Paladin Magician. I started to shack. He was stronger than us all, Harley, Laura, and me. He was the one Chaos and Dark and my bro trained with.  
  
"Sir," Misery bowed. "I would like you to meet the girls I will be training."  
  
Kage got up. Laura and Harley curtseyed while I bowed. If I were human and alive, I would have fainted, but I'm not. But I was scared. He was tall I was short. wonder why? He was hot and powerful. what the fuck? Anyway I was weak and kawaii, but weak.  
  
"Your names?" He asked.  
  
"Melianthe, my other name is. Sickness." I said sadly. He glared at me with his cold blue eyes. I think I was crying 'cause something warm and wet slid down my cheek. This caught us all off guard.  
  
"Melianthe you ok?" Laura and Harley asked. I nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, Laura. I'll be ok, Harley." I smiled and wiped my cheek. "It was nothin'."  
  
I'm not sure why but Kage smiled. I think it was 'cause I didn't start crying or sothin' like that.  
  
"Laura find a book called 'Aurora's Magic', Harley finds a book called 'White and Black', and Melianthe find a book called. 'Define Dreamer'." Kage said. We did as we were told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After class, me and my girl friends walked around the beach. I wore a pair of purple shorts that said 'SPORTS' in pink on the back. I also had on a white tank top with a huge smiley face on it. Can't help it, I look very kawaii.  
  
"Misery was checking you out, Sickness." Harley said. She wore a freakishly short white skirt and halter top. Laura giggled and I blushed.  
  
(Bitchy authoress's comments: WHY?!?)  
  
"I think he really likes you." Harley said. I looked at Laura and then Harley in mock horror. Laura burst into giggles. Her pink sun dress danced in the ocean breeze.  
  
"No and I gots ta go-z." I said. We hugged and I walked home. I'm happy my bro decided to move here.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened the door and saw my bro talking to Misery. My bro was fixing his lip rings. (Yami would freak if he saw my bro or Dark with lip rings. =^^=) I walked over to the door way and hid.  
  
"Daemon your sister..."  
  
"She had AIDS (bitchy authoress's comments: meh sissy has AIDS) when she was alive and so now she's not all there... if you know what I mean."  
  
"I know, but at the least, she must. be more respectful and show less emotion. Today she threw a book a Kage.You're mother---"  
  
"Our mother is dead to us."  
  
Tears slid down my pale cheeks. Mom. mommy. mommy left us. I ran to my room. Once I got inside I slammed the door. I turned on my stereo for a little. 'Army of Me' by Björk came on. After I cried for a little I got on my computer to check my e-mail.  
  
From: Darksgrrl@muuf.net  
  
To: Sickness@death.net, DMG@shmoof.com  
  
Cc:  
  
Subject: COSTUME PARTY!!!  
  
Date: Mon, 10 Mar 2003 14:55:35 -0800  
  
Hey grrls, dress up. Tonight ish a costume party! I'm going with Dark =^^= Chaos ish going wit. I dun no. DUN DUN DUN. I'm sugar high. ^^"  
  
Love  
  
Harley a.k.a Darks Grrl  
  
I smiled and ran to my closet. My fave song 'Cherry Lips' by Garbage came on. I pulled out my old Egyptian dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She gave you everything she had  
  
But she was young and dumb  
  
She'd just turned 21  
  
She didn't care to hang around  
  
So when the shit came down why she was nowhere to be found  
  
This life can turn a good girl bad  
  
She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen  
You're so such a delicate boy  
  
In the hysterical realm  
  
Of an emotional landslide  
  
In physical terms  
With your cherry lips and golden curls  
  
You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past  
  
And in your hot pants and high heels  
  
They could not believe that such a body was for real  
  
It seemed like rainbows would appear  
  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear  
  
Because you looked just like a girl  
  
Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast  
You're so such a delicate boy  
  
In the hysterical realm  
  
Of an emotional landslide  
  
In physical terms  
You hold a candle in your heart  
  
You shine the light on hidden parts  
  
You make the whole world wanna dance  
  
You bought yourself a second chance  
Go baby go go  
  
We're right behind you  
  
Go baby go go  
  
Yeah, we're looking at you  
  
Go baby go go  
  
Oh ,we're right behind you  
  
Go baby go baby  
  
Yeah, we're right behind you  
  
Go baby go baby  
  
Oh, we're right behind you  
  
Go baby go baby  
  
Yeah, we're looking at you  
  
Go baby go baby  
  
Oh, we're right behind you  
  
Go baby go baby  
  
Yeah, we're looking at you  
You hold a candle in your heart  
  
Go baby go go  
  
You shine the light on hidden parts  
  
Go baby go go  
  
You make the whole world wanna dance  
  
Go baby go go  
  
You bought yourself a second chance  
  
Go baby go baby go  
  
Delicate boy  
  
Go baby go baby go  
  
In the hysterical realm  
  
Go baby go baby go  
  
Of an emotional landslide  
  
Go baby go baby go  
  
In physical terms  
  
Go baby go go  
  
Go  
Yeah, we're looking at you  
  
Go baby go go  
  
Oh, we're right behind you 


	2. Doom! In the form of a magician

Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Rose: Why not? *pouts* Cause if I did. stuff would happen.  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: Kind of like what would happen if Hicky owned Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Hicky don't kill me. I'm important.  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: Kill her.  
  
Hey! That's it I'm gonna let Harley beat you up. a lot and stuff. Today one of the big badies will come to life! *dances like a monkey*  
  
Rose: Any who this story has no Mary Sue's or Marty Sam's. *pulls out chain saw*  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: YAY!!!  
  
Yay time to kill and my signature thing! *sits on top of the Mary Sue cage* ~Chaos Mage  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
DOOM!!! In the form of a magician  
  
"Melianthe!"  
  
I turned around to see who was calling me. Harley waved franticly while Laura giggled and the guys, Chaos, Dark, and Loki, pretended not to know us. I stuck my tongue out. Suddenly I felt cold and a silver. thing-a-ma- bopper (Bitchy Authoress's notes: Yep a silver thing-a-ma-bopper. I love that word) ran right past me.  
  
"SILVER FANG !!! YOU BAKA DOG-THING!!!" I screamed while the wind pushed my skirt around. I yanked both parts of it (Bitchy Authoress's notes: It's got slits on both sides that go up to the waist, and it's Egyptian!) down. I'm gonna kill that dog!  
  
"Nice underwear." Chaos snickered. I gave him the finger and my skirt, the back half, went up because of the wind. I yanked it down. but I was to late. Misery saw! My cheeks turned rose red. I cast Thousand Knives. Each knife hid behind one knife, the one I held between my middle and pointer finger. Chaos didn't flinch.  
  
"Misery." Chaos said. I hid my knives.  
  
"Dark, Loki, and Chaos. My best friends." Misery smiled. "Laura, Harley, and Melianthe. My hard to teach students."  
  
"Tsk tsk." Lily, Injection Angel Lily, waved her giant needle around. I started to twitch. I hate needles. My knives disappeared as the guys left. A wave of pain ran through me and I spat up a small amount of blood. Harley screamed and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ? P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Melianthe. I'm waiting for you." I looked through the mirror that showed me the young magician. My red hair fell into my eyes.  
  
"How is she?" A small golden ball asked.  
  
"She's out cold."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Melianthe's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up on a bench. My head hurt and I felt queasy. I sat up and looked around. Sitting next to me was Misery. His silvery white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked at me. His crimson eyes were darker then they usually were.  
  
"You were out for 3 minuets." Misery stood up. I did the same but stumbled and fell. Misery caught me.  
  
"Gomen ne. Misery-san." I blushed. (Bitchy Authoress's notes: what's up with that?) He nodded and helped me to the ball. but something seemed wrong.  
  
***************  
  
When we entered the HUGE ballroom, I gasped. My favorite most positively favorite song was on.  
  
"Doschitai Do Sta! By T.A.T.U! Lets see who can dance to it!" Kesi, Dark Elf, yelled. I jumped on the dance floor and Laura took my hand. We danced together. I felt a strange yet dark and powerful energy.  
  
****************  
  
I went to the terrace. The full moon seemed oddly dark.  
  
"I'm not a normal Black Magician Girl and I never will be." I said sadly. Misery stood next to me.  
  
"You're special. You were human, then you died, and got a second chance. That's rare." Misery smiled. "You're very special and I guess that's why we've been friends for."  
  
"For ever... almost forever."  
  
********************  
  
I walked back in and Laura jumped away from me as 6 wings came out of my back. *The 1st pair were dove wings, the 2nd were gold wings, and the 3rd were bat wings. The wings disappeared and someone toke control of me. I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd person~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dirty blond stood there. Her dark green eyes looked with Kage's eyes. She let out a hiss and said, "Kage... it's been 6,000 years and you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Sickness... it's been so long that I forgot why I let you live." Kage growled. Sickness smirked and said in a husky yet sweet voice, "Because of Andrea. You cared for her like any friend would. She's the reason why I was looked up inside that whore!"  
  
"How dare YOU!"  
  
"Black Magic Attack!" 


	3. A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing Part 1

Welcome!  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: Konnichiwa!  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: Chaos Mage lost-  
  
I had to re write chapters 2-3... Gomen ne.  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: Enjoy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A wolf in sheep's clothing  
  
(Continued from Sickness' POV)  
  
I sat on the *Dead Throne and looked at my beautiful magician. He stood near the window that over looked the *Dream Forest. I wanted it all... all of the Shadow Realm. It should be ours, Pain and mine. I knew it should be ours... all I need is the Golden Dreamer.  
  
"Misery!" I shrieked. My already high pitch voice could crack glass if I screamed loud enough. Misery turned to me... but I saw something in his eyes I didn't like. It was sorrow. I wanted to see insanity, pain, and... err... I forget. (Bitchy Authoress notes: *shrugs* she's a true dumb blond. Now own with my crappy story.) Misery's crimson eyes suddenly changed and filled with insanity, which made me half smile. I haven't smiled in ages. I dun think I can...  
  
"My queen," He said. I held up a Dream Sphere. It silvery color darkened as I twirled it. I said in a sinister voice, "Find Melianthe's spirit. I need its power. Use this... I ripped it out of the Dream Serpent in these woods. Bring the sphere back with Mel's soul... but take your time. I can wait forever."  
  
I tossed it to him and he caught it in one hand. I smiled happily while he diapered in a puff of red smoke. I closed my eyes and began to cough. Deadly magic... I knew by the sent.  
  
"Sickness you are an idiot."  
  
~~~~~ Melianthe's POV~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes and found my self in a field of golden flowers. I wore a white sundress that danced around my slim body. I looked around some more and saw a boy sitting on a gold tree. Sleeping under the tree was a golden griffin. Its golden eyes trailed my figure and it yawned.  
  
"Rose!" The boy called. I blinked and stared at him. The boy jumped down and hugged me. 'So warm... so warm... warm like a ray of light...' I thought. My bangs tangled with his then I opened my eyes. That's when I saw her... yet I did and did not know her.  
  
"Dear little magician... I grant you this and this." The woman handed me a rose and a small golden item. "Take care of them. They need you, more than we do."  
  
I blinked and she was gone. What in Ra's name are these for? I put the jewel in my choker and looked over the rose. I threw it on to the ground and a red light emitted from it.  
  
"Melianthe!" The rose shouted and became a human girl.  
  
~~~~~~~Rose's POV~~~~~  
  
I smiled at my Shadow Monster form. She was so pretty.. But why do humans call her a Duel Monster? I prefer Shadow Monster. Melianthe looked at me confused and I sighed. Fate will have my head if I tell Melianthe the truth... oh well.  
  
"I'm you from the past." I said and felt a sharp pain in my side. "She's here... I'm dead."  
  
"Rose. I thought we had a deal." A woman wearing a half black half white porcelain *mask said. She tossed her black hair away from her mask. And her short red and black dress changed into a pair of tight black pants and a loose red top.  
  
"I'm sorry my queen..." I looked away. I hoped she didn't take off the mask..  
  
"Fate has decided that I am to help... with preparing the... child for war." She said. I turned back to her and gasped. She held out twin daggers. She threw one at Melianthe and I gasped, but Melianthe, thank the Gods, caught it. The masked woman, my queen, began a sword dance. I remember these dances... if you did them correctly you can see into a person's heart. How? I didn't know.  
  
"Seems you're in love... with one of her strongest soldiers. Silly girl, GIVE UP!" The masked women charged at Melianthe.  
  
"RAVEN!!!" A silver haired woman wearing a wolf mask yelled. Raven stopped and turned to the women.  
  
"You sly wolf, Silver Fang. Taking that form... becoming one of them. Older sister... We are half Goddesses and you threw it all away to be with them!" Raven hissed. "I hated how much father loved you and Hitomi. That's why I helped that dammed tomb robber. Just to get on your nerves."  
  
"Raven this is not the time..." Silver Fang turned to my other. "You must be careful, little one, he might come fore you."  
  
"Who?" Melianthe asked.  
  
"Me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY!  
  
Chibi Chaos Mage: The Dead Throne was called the Cosmo Throne, but when it's owner left it slowly died. The Dream Forest is...  
  
The Dead Forest was split into two forests. Then one part slowly died giving a new name, the Dead Forest.  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: Each mask represents their spirit forms. Raven's is life and death... no true form. Silver Fang's is a wolf. Thus her name is Silver Fang.  
  
Arigato. R&R! 


	4. Notes

The newt chapter contains two lesbians, cursing... and some sexual activity... a rape, guess who gets raped? It's a blond. So if you don't like that stuff then STOP reading. I am not a 'happy go lucky' author. I write about sex, drugs, violence, death and a whole lot of shit along those lines. Add a harsh reality to my fics. If you don't like it then don't read my stories.  
  
~Chaos Mage 


End file.
